The Lover Of The Sun
by AudreyRoscoe
Summary: Taichi Yagami. Being with you is like being too close to the sun but never getting burned. There's no bad ending with you; I'm no Icarus. I'm no fool. I know the risk I'm taking with you. Being with you is like falling into another world, only to come out with the best memories you have ever made in your life, even if tears won't stop spilling on still baby-fat covered cheeks.


Hello!

So, I guess this is the result of watching too much of Adventure and Tri and falling a bit too much in love with this pairing.

The idea of this is simply Yamato trying to put his feelings for Taichi into words, which resulted in these slightly cheesy lines...

Also sorry for the format, I will try to fix it but hates me. You can also read it on AO3 with a better format.

Hope you enjoy! I would love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

 **The Lover of the Sun**

By Ishida, Yamato

Most people would argue that you don't deserve to have poems written about you.

You and your constant dirt-streaked face.

You and your obscene appetite and your terrible jokes.

How can someone think of you when they write sultry, romantic poetry; sheets dripping with bad rhymes and forced words?

I can tell you that just 8 years prior, I would have been among those not wasting a thought about you.

The only thing I would have wanted to write to you back then were letters to tell you to leave me the fuck alone.

You and your stupid no-care-in-the-world-grin.

Constantly asking me to join your ridiculous football games, even though you knew I couldn't hit a ball straight if my life depended on it.

I hated you, because you were not even trying, but you were everything I wanted to be.

Smart, popular, happy, courageous.

Guess your crest choose you for a reason, didn't it?

But I don't think even you knew to what extent they would force the courage out of you.

Protecting a group of 8 Chosen Children, proud to be who they were, but scared to death by the wild forests, the endless wastelands and the amount of fear that outgrew itself day after day.

But you kept us together.

Who else but you?

Here is a confession, Taichi Yagami.

I was sure you would drop me the second we got out of this hellish dreamworld.

Pretend that the bond between us didn't exist; as if we didn't let two Angels shoot us with their arrows, trusting each other, holding on to each other.

But you didn't.

Quite the contrary.

Suddenly, you declared me your best friend.

You rode your bike to my house every morning, picked me up for school.

Ignored the expressions on everyone's faces when they saw The Golden Boy suddenly hanging out with Mr. Lonesome Wolf.

 _Why would you to that to yourself_ , I wondered.

I don't know if you understand, Taichi Yagami.

You are the embodiment of flawed perfection.

You are loud and annoying and tactless and insensitive and bratty and hotheaded and stubborn.

You are brave and kind and honest and loving and fearless and protective and beautiful.

Beautiful.

Have I ever told you that I think summer forgot about us this year?

Everything I see when I wake up or when we walk home from school or when I go to sleep at night are rain clouds. Dark, thundering – heavy with the promise of the next downpour.

But summer would never forget about you, Taichi Yagami.

It feels like you are the reason for it to come at all.

So the sun gets a chance to see you, to shower your skin with kisses, like a long lost lover would.

Golden Boy, I think the Sun is in love with you.

She didn't just ask for her place on your crest, but she asked to always be with you.

She's in your smile, your laugh, your heart.

Everything about you is warm.

I see the downturn of your lips when you can't see the sun anymore, like you miss her just as much as she misses you when she has to fall for the moon to rise.

If you let me choose, what do you think I would pick?

Obviously the moon.

Look at my Digimon.

Look at how mysterious and brooding I always am.

Isn't it fitting?

No.

I would always pick her, because at least she understands me.

She understands how deeply I want myself to affect every single part of your life, your soul, your body.

She understands that with all the love comes undeniable jealousy.

Because you are always brighter than any of us will ever be.

And because she makes you happy.

How would we get by without that happiness of yours?

Taichi Yagami, I bet you're wondering what this is.

I don't know it myself.

Putting my feelings onto a piece of paper feels like trying to compare the earth to the galaxy.

All of what I have written down is a part of what I'm feeling, but there's too much I can't word, too much I can't tell you. Too much that will stay hidden, like a black hole no one should get too close to, in fear of getting sucked in; in a place with things no one ever wants to see.

I guess I'm not as good with words as I thought I would be, but here goes.

I feel like I ripped my heart out of my rib cage and now I'm wringing its contents onto this sheet, spilling and running and hopefully blurring the words.

Taichi Yagami.

Being with you is like being too close to the sun but never getting burned.

There's no bad ending with you; I'm no Icarus.

I'm no fool.

I know the risk I'm taking with you.

Being with you is like standing on train tracks, pulse hammering away beneath the skin of your neck, anxiety and adrenalin mixing like a delicious, poisonous cocktail.

Being with you is like crossing a street blind, not knowing when it will all come down and finally hit you so you never get up again.

Being with you is like falling into another world, only to come out with the best memories you have ever made in your life, even if tears won't stop spilling on still baby-fat covered cheeks.

 _What is it_ , is what you will be asking.

 _What is it what you're trying to say here?_

 _You know things like this overtax me._

 _There are too many words, Yama._

But I can't tell you, Taichi Yagami.

Because if I were to tell you, the words I tried to keep in would break like a dam desperate to hold water so no one drowns.

And everything you would say to them would drown me instead.

Because there is no way you can ever understand, can ever feel the same.

Golden Boy.

You are The Lover of The Sun.

No one would ever forget about you.

You are what taints people, what turns people into Icarus.

I've seen it happen before.

And I won't let you do it to me.


End file.
